The Dog Inside Us All
by Xx SNOWY-WHITE-WOLF xX
Summary: The full Summary is inside. I hope you enjoy the story. Wolf Petal


The Dog Inside Us All

Written By: Wolf Petal

Summary: Kagome is the daughter of the long lost Lord of the East. She is the last of the Kuro InuYoukai. What she didn't know was that she is an InuYoukai at all. Her mother takes her to the future and stays there with Aiko, her adoptive aunt. Her father went missing right after the battle and was never heard of again. What does Sesshomaru think when he finds out that Kagome is the long lost princess of the East? What happens when she finds her father after sixteen years of separation/

Prologue:

Thousands of men were fighting in front of the gait to the Eastern Castle. Among them was the Lord of the Eastern Lands. He was around ten feet at the shoulder. His long fur was pitch black and his eyes were a midnight blue. On his forehead was the mark of the royal family of the Eastern Lands. A gold, six pointed star with a light blue circle in it.

He had been ruler over the Eastern Lands for about a century now. His mate, Akira had given birth a couple days ago to his first- born child: a girl. He was happy to finally have an heir to the throne. He and Akira had tried for several years, but were unsuccessful. Akira almost jumped with joy the minute she found out she was pregnant.

Some of the demons in Fudoki's lands had begun to rebel against him as leader. They liked his father as a better leader. He even bent over backwards to please his subjects. He took the princes of the Kuro InuYoukais as his mate to try to make them happy. But that had not satisfied them at all. They still rebelled against him even though he took Akina as his mate.

In The Castle:

A woman with long black hair was running through the hallway. In her arms was a little baby with midnight black hair and Fudoki's marks on her forehead. Akira kept running until she could run no more.

She got to a door that had the mark of the Eastern Lands on it and put her ear to it. She could hear the sounds of battle on the other side: sword crashing against sword and men crying out in pain. She heard one loud roar and her eyes opened as wide as possible. Her mate was out there!

She pulled little Kagome tight to her and barged out the door. The scent of blood hit her like a ton of bricks. She gazed over the battle field and spotted a huge black dog fighting among some others. _Mate! _ _He is alright!_

She saw him turn towards her and then saw him run to her. He was very graceful when he ran. He came to her and changed back to his humanoid form. He was only about three inches taller than her.

He walked towards her and hugged her. He then looked down at his baby girl. She was still asleep. Her hair was short and spiky. Fudoki closed his eyes and looked at Akina with pleading eyes. He then said, "You must run from here. It is no longer safe for you to live here. My subjects are rebelling and started to fight. I don't want to see you killed. Go to the Bone Eater's well and jump in. It will take you somewhere safe."

"But I do not want to leave you Fudoki. You are my mate. I don't want to leave you." Akina said while crying into Fudoki's shirt. Fudoki lifted her chin and looked at her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will be just fine Akina. Do not worry about me. I will survive and come back for you. Now go." He said while holding on her shoulders. He watched as she ran towards the forest while holding little Kagome tight to her. He heard a growl behind him and turned to see one of the rebels. He unsheathed his sword and beheaded him.

With Akina:

She was running through the forest towards the Bone Eaters well was located. Suddenly the smell of wolf assaulted her nose. She growled low in her throat and laid Little Kagome behind a bush and hid her scent. She then went back to the clearing and waited for the male wolf to appear.

A man with short black hair appeared into the clearing. He then said, "You are the mate of that stupid Lord Fudoki aren't you? " He then looked at her with hate in his eyes,

She saw the hate in his eyes and ran straight for him, claws extended. He wasn't quick enough and she impaled his stomach with her poison claws. She saw as his eyes went to shock and he fell backwards. She heard him gasping and said, "You never call my mate stupid do you here?! He is not stupid. You and all the others are the stupid ones. Now get out of here before I really kill you, you worthless mutt."

He jumped to his feet and ran away with his tail between his legs. She turned back to the bush and picked Kagome up and headed back towards the well.

She had been walking for about thirty minutes when she reached it. She ran the rest of the way and looked down into it. She then stepped onto the lip and jumped in. When she was about two feet from the bottom, a warm blue light appeared and she then landed softly on the bottom. She looked above her and saw a roof. She jumped out and looked at her surroundings.

There was a door in front of her and she walked towards it warily. She opened it and walked out into the yard. What she heard next startled her.

"Demon be gone!" And a sutra was thrown at her. She turned towards the thrower and saw a priest standing with several more sutras. She then saw a young woman emerge from the large house and run to the man

"Father, what is it......." She was cut off when she saw the beautiful woman in front of her. She then saw the little baby in the woman's arms and saw as the woman pulled the little baby closer to her. She then noticed the marks on the baby's forehead. It was a gold six pointed star with a little light blue circle in it. The baby had midnight black hair just like the woman did. She then saw two elf shaped ears on the sides of the baby's head. The baby was gorgeous.

Aiko heard what Akina said and nodded her head. And listened to what Akina said next. "He told me to come here through the well over there. He told me that it would take me somewhere safe while he was at war. This is my daughter Kagome. She is only a couple days old." Akina said while holding Kagome in a better position to show Aiko and her father.

"She is gorgeous. What is your mate's name?" Aiko asked while slowly walking forward towards Akina and her baby Kagome.

Akina looked at Aiko and said, "His name is Fudoki. It means immovable wisdom. He is very wise for his age. In human years he is eighteen. In demon years he is two hundred. His father passed away around a century ago. His mother died around a month later. She could not stand the loss of her mate. He went to live with his uncle and became ruler of the East fifty years later. He got his good leading skills from his father though. He and his father were very close. Almost like friends you could say. He was devastated when his father died"

Aiko spotted the sad look on her face and said, "My mother died around ten years because of a car accident. The other driver was drunk but he survived. He was sent to jail soon after because he killed someone due to being drunk. We will never forget her." Tears started to spill down her face at the memories she had had of her grandmother.

"We welcome you and your daughter to our home Lady Akina." Aiko said while bowing to Akina. The priest bowed as well and walked towards the house. Aiko stood up and walked with Akina into the house. She had found a place to stay and raise her daughter in safety.

~The End~

What will happen to Akina and Kagome?  
How will they hide Kagome's demon appearance from the other humans?

Found out in the first chapter of..........

The Dog Inside Us All


End file.
